From Thier View
by Nitesshadow
Summary: This is a story that I came up with after thinking of all the movies which depicted the lives of animals and thought that I would write a story in regards to my grandparents cats and what they do in their free time when their not at the house - or when my relatives aren't - anyways I hope people like it and please leave a review as any criticism is appreciated.


POV - Corky

It was midday in the the state of Utah as I prowled the streets of the city in which I live, most specifically the streets of the city which were nearest to the house in which my care takers reside. With the summer sun hanging high over head at its zenith I was beginning to deeply envy the humans as they lacked the fur which coated my body. Normally meant to keep me warm in the winter, the fur now served only as an irritation that would wear me to heat exhaustion as I scampered from hiding place to hiding place wary of any possible threats.

Now before any of you get confused I should likely alleviate the information that I am what humans have entitled a "cat" and even more specifically a "Siamese", which is perhaps one of the reason for my care takers having acquiesced themselves with me. They also tend to talk fondly about my large eyes surrounded by the blue coloring as they scratch and stroke my body when they have the chance to see me (which is quite rare as I am quite good at hiding). Now don't get me wrong, I love my care takers, its just that following the death of one of the cats which they had originally befriended me too they insulted his memory. Following his death they had brought two others into their den and following them another pair of youngsters, but I'll avoid that topic as it will likely just become a series of my whining.

However, as I was saying, as I scampered from hiding place to hiding place watching for any nearby threats I slowly made my way to the area at which most nearby animals came to enjoy themselves when their owners were unaware of their presence. The area of which I aforementioned spoke of is a hidden enclave in the vicinity of the church, which was built up street from the house of my care takers.

When I finally did come to the enclave I was greeted by my age old friend Binx, who had also been around since the death of our friend and the sudden coming of those new cats.

"Corky, good to see you again old friend," Binx exclaimed upon seeing me enter. Binx, who also shared care takers with me, had an even greater hatred for the two eldest of the four newer cats. She was also a well built black furred cat with a bright green color surrounding her pupils which were also drawn into the typical diamond shape of cats eye, and was quite well known - among both animals and humans - as being aggressive and ferocious to those she didn't like.

"Like wise to you my friend," I replied to her pulling her in with my for a formal hug, "how have things been around the city?"

"Not very interesting, most of the animals are busy staying out of the heat and the humans are just as stupid and threatening as ever in their large metal contraptions," Binx replied adding a disgusted note to the last words as they both recalled it had been one of those which had killed their friend Toby. "What about back at the house, you know I only come by in the morning when the others are being fed?'' she asked only partially interested.

"Well, not much has changed really. Both of older two cats - Lady and Buster - spend their time lounging around, except occasionally Lady will disappear from the house without expectation. While the younger two - Simba and DC - spend their time sleeping, eating, playing around, or learning from Buster." I answered moving my jaw as if to remove a bad taste from my mouth every time I intoned the names of the elder cats. "Oh, and the one of the youngsters, DC I think, has taken on an odd illness often causing him to strain in his breathing and sleep earlier." I added.

BAH!'' Binx spat as she slapped the shoulder of a nearby patron who glared dangerously at her before turning back to his business. "If that Buster has harmed either of those kittens I will personally see to his own harm. You know he bothers me to know end having come into our den suddenly with his thick Himalayan fur and serious yet languid posture and form. He infuriates me!"

"I know Binx, but it'll do us no good to get tossed out of the enclave because of him or Lady." I said attempting to assuage my friend after noticing the weird glances from of other patrons. While many of those patrons both feared and respected Binx to some degree, if they thought for a second that she was going feral, with overwhelming numbers they would swiftly remove her from posing any threat.

"You're right, I'm sorry my friend, its just that thinking of him infuriates me to no end as I feel that I cannot even stop at the den into which I have lived anymore." She hissed under her breath. For a time following that comment the two of us sat staring into the mass of animals who had come to the enclave engaged in our own thoughts. That was until a sudden commotion could be heard coming from the enclaves entrance and greetings to a new comer could be heard who replied in an eerily familiar feminine voice.

"What is SHE doing here," Binx exclaimed flinging out a paw in the direction from which the cat, Lady, could be seen approaching us?

"I have no idea, but I think this could get ugly really quickly," I replied warily noticing that Binx had now bared her claws as Lady drew nearer and many of the other patrons glanced between Binx and the new comer seeing the hostility between the two.

'This is gong to make for a rather awkward and perhaps dangerous day,' I thought to my self as I watched Lady approach, 'Oh, how I am beginning to wish I had stayed prowling around today.'

Please leave comment on what you think of this story and any constructive criticism would be nice, anyways please and thank you. Have a nice day.


End file.
